1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging method, and in detail relates to an imaging device and imaging method capable of setting of parameters using circular map display having a cursor that is capable of movement in a circumferential direction and a radial direction on a display section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging devices, it has been proposed to display parameter amounts when two shooting parameters are operated. For example, with the imaging device disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open number 2012-160958, since color is changed if exposure compensation is carried out, a linear indicator P1 for displaying exposure compensation amount, and a linear indicator P2 for displaying a color correction amount, are arranged at 90° to one another, and the amount of exposure compensation and the amount of color compensation are displayed using two cursors C1 and C2 within the two indicators.